mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultradc
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Ambushed! page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 21:35, August 8, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. If you need anything, put it here Hello hello ultradc welcome to the wiki,and thank you for your friend request. I hope you help this wiki as well as have fun here.-- 21:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Work Sure you can work or my store. you can be a item guy. Who gives a small reward to all who buy from the shop. (can be an apple.)-- 21:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) how about the more points a customer gets, the better items they get. we could reset points, too. I think it is a good.idea. sounds good ultradac and please start siging.-- 22:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Tell me when someone bought something.-- 02:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Do you want me to give the shoppers only an apple for every order? -- 22:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Sig I fixed your signature. -- 22:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) testing.--Ultradc (talk) 01:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Type in the sig box on and check the custom sig box below it. -- 01:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) how do you make that line after nosubst? Its shift and forward slash. -- 01:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Or shift and backslash on UK keyboards... You can also press the | button on the table below the editing screen, to the right of '''Symbols:'. 21:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::OR just copy and paste the above code... 21:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.That's what I did,but he probably doesn't know how to.I'll show him how:Click on the front of the code and drag to the end of the code.It will be highlighted.Right click on the highlighted code.A menu will come up with the option to cut or copy.I would chose copy as I don't know what cut does.Go to your preferences.Check the custom sig box.Right click on the typing space above.Select paste.P.S:I forgot you already put it in.At least you know how to copy & paste.-- 18:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) do this If you ordered anything from MLN elves, say so here.-- 01:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc :i would put this on your page.-- 21:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I have ordered 5 items!-- 16:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) alright, I will send you the free items soon.-- 00:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Can I have the nebular crystals?-- 01:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) someone else that works there will give you that. I am only rank 4 and I will give out the apples like the manager told me to.-- 12:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Shop Need items? Go to User:PaultheWall1995/Incredible Items we will give you a good deal. Oh and dont forget to check my userpage and read all the notes. (Start from the bottom) 01:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you've been awarded the Incredible Items Third Customer Award. Enjoy! 00:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 11:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Pic Heres a pic i got german to make for you.-- 21:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc store I have a shop called legomart on link title. please shop there. -- 19:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc